Dallas The Grinch
by 70's Lover
Summary: Dallas has a really weird dream late one night. What will everyone do after he has a change of heart?  Based on The Christmas Carol.


Disclaimer: S.E Hintons owns the outsiders. I own Michelle.  
>AN: this story is just a thrown together one day sorry for any and all mistakes made. Also, if I get a beta for it there'll be more chapters to the story possibly.

Dallas was sitting in the Curtis house just bored out of his mind. He really didn't have much to do since his old man kicked him out of the house again. This time it was about a girl, his dad had a lady friend over and wanted Dallas out of the house. Dallas refused so his dad threw him out. He, for once, didn't feel like going to Buck's that night and he knew that Darry would always let him stay there.

Darry came from the kitchen just as Dallas huffed as he looked around at the Christmas decorations that were around the house.

"Everything alright Dallas?" Darry asked as he plugged the tree in.

"Just perfect," he huffed, "this holiday isn't a good one." Darry wanted to ask what was going on but decided not to. Dally's past is one that he didn't want to talk about, not knowing how bad it was back in New York with his mom.

"It's good, well kinda good around here, if I could afford more it'll be better," Darry replied with a sigh, "would you like some hot cocoa and a cookie?"

"Sure," Dallas replied with a sigh. Darry shook his head lightly as he entered the kitchen to get the cookies and make the hot cocoa, since he was already making the hot water for hot cocoa. He made the two cups, placed them on a plate, got the two cookies and took them out to the living room.

"Here you go," Darry told Dallas as he sat down with him on the couch.

"Thanks," Dallas replied softly. Darry nodded in reply.

"You're welcome," Darry told him back and drank some of his cocoa, "So, um, don't mind me but why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"Just do, I never had a good one," Dallas simply replied with a sigh, he hated thinking about Christmases past.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Darry replied with a sigh this time.

"Yup," was all Dally told him. Darry got thinking of the gift he got Dallas, well he got each of the guys three small things. He got up, searched the gifts and gave Dallas one of his, "what the hell?"

"Just an early gift Dally," Darry told him as he went to his room.

Dally sighed and opened the gift. Once he got his gift open he chuckled when he saw a new pocket knife. Dallas hesitantly looked around not really sure what to say or do, he had a knife, but kept it in a drawer at Buck's house. That was his good knife, but now he has a better knife. So he figured he'd keep this one in the drawer and carry the old one. He started to think that he should at least get the guys something, but with what money?

He sighed as he placed the knife back in the box and the box on the table. He finished his cocoa and cookie and then stretched out and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Dallas woke up to laughter. He sighed and slowly rolled over and faced the middle of the room. He saw Two-Bit sitting in a chair laughing at some stupid show that was on the TV.

"Damn Two-Bit shut the fuck up," Dallas mumbled as he went to cover his head up to get more sleep.

"Lighten up Dallas, is the Christmas Season," Two-Bit told him happily.

"Fuck Christmas okay, Christmas sucks, so Bah-humbug," Dallas grumbles as he goes to the bathroom. Everyone gives him a confused look but let it go as is. Dallas came out and sat on the couch.

"Bad dream Dally?" Darry asked and Dallas just shrugged, not wanting to talk about much. Darry finished getting the hot cocoa made for everyone, even Dallas. He took the cups out to the living room and handed the cups out.

"Thanks by the way Darry," Dallas told him. Darry nodded, just knowing what Dallas was talking about. Darry sat down next to Dallas on the couch and glanced over at him and Dally just sighed.

"Dallas, wanna help with breakfast?" Darry asked. Dally shook his head no. Darry nodded and went to the kitchen.

"So why do you hate Christmas?" Two-Bit asked and received a glare from Dallas.

"I just fucking do got it?" Dallas growled in a low voice, "I have my damn reasons, just like you have your reasons why you drink a lot."

"Whatever Dallas," Two-Bit replied with a glare and went back to drinking his hot cocoa.

Dallas sat there and thought back to why he hates Christmas so much...

_I was sitting in the living room at my mom's house waiting for her to wake up so we can open gifts together like we always do. An hour goes by and mom still isn't awake. I went in to wake her up and found a site I never wanted to see, specially at the age of five. I ran out the door and to the neighbors house crying like crazy. I pounded on the door and when Mr. Martins opened the door and took me inside. I told him about mom and he called the cop. They came and took mama to wherever it was at. Some lady came in and took me back to mom's house. She asked where my room was and I showed her the way and she grabbed a bag of mine and started putting clothes in it. I sighed, not knowing what was going on. I wanted to ask but I was scared. Then she told me what was going on and those words were, "you're going to your fathers house, now that mama's gone," she told me. I was kinda happy about that since I haven't seen my Daddy in years._

"Dallas?" Dally heard someone call out. He glanced up and saw Steve there.

"What?" Dallas grumbled.

"Breakfast is done," Steve replied and Dally sighed, got up and went to the dinging room and had breakfast, in silence, since he was still thinking about that day he left New York.

"Everything alright Dallas?" he heard ask from behind him, he turned and Sandy was standing there.

"Fine," he told her and she sighed and went to Soda's room where he was still asleep since he had the day off.

"Soda!" a giggle came from Soda's room and Dallas just rolled his eyes, hating every little bit about this whole Christmas joy that's around him.

"Sandy no!" Soda called and they heard a thud. Darry got up and went to the room and started laughing.

"He deserved to be pushed off for tickling me," Sandy laughed, Darry started laughing and led the two of them to the dinning room and they all sat there and ate.

"Any plans Dale?" Johnny asked.

"Just sitting around and staying out of the cold," he replied and Johnny chuckled but nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you on that one," Johnny told him and Dally slightly chuckled, knowing that Johnny's Christmases weren't good ones either.

Later that night Dallas was laying on the couch thinking, it was the night before Christmas and he was having a few odd thoughts about what to do. Either leave in the middle of the night so no one can give him anything else, since he didn't want anything. Or just stay and let the guys have their fun?

He slowly fell asleep and an hour later a voice came to him in his sleep, "Dallas, Dally, yo Dallas wake up," the voice called. He woke up and saw his old buddy Markus standing there. He knew Markus was dead, he watched him fall to the ground when some one brought a gun to a rumble back in New York.

"You're, you're dead," was all Dallas could say. Not sure if he was seeing things or not.

"Well, shit happens huh, I came to warn you that three other ghosts will come to visit you, and by the way Dallas, thanks for protecting me like you said you would," with that he left. Dallas huffed and fell asleep again. He was tired as hell and decided that the couch was a great bed, since he and Darry started the fire in the fire place to help keep the house a little warmer.

The clock struck midnight and Dallas felt a hand on his cheek, he woke up and saw his ex, Michelle, standing there, "Michelle?" he asked confused about this.

"Yes Dallas, it's me, take my hand and come with me," she told him.

"Not until you tell me why the hell you're here," he retorted.

"I came to help you, I am the ghost of Christmases Past, I, I came to help you get over your past Dallas, I know for a fact it's eating you alive, please, come with me, spend time with me also," she told him and he smirked and took her hand. She snapped and they were outside an old house.

"Mom's?" he asked and she nodded. She walked through the wall and dragged him behind her, the next thing he knew they were standing inside the living room when he was four.

"Mommy, SANTA came!" young Dallas called from the couch. His mom came in with more gifts.

"Looks like Santa ran out of room and left some gifts in my room for you," she told him and he cheered happily as his mommy sat down on the floor and started handing him gifts, "what's this, to Mommy from Santa's elf?" she asked and Dallas started laughing.

"Santa's Elf helped?" she asked and Dally nodded. She smiled and they opened their gifts.

They opened the gifts and there was a knock on the door. His mom opened the door and there stood a small girl, "Michelle, what's wrong dear?" his mom asked.

"Mommy and Daddy," was all she got out. There was a cop there.

"Would you be able to take her for a few days, just until we get a hold of other family, her mom and dad passed away in a car accident and the babysitter is moving to another city or she'd take her in," the cop asked.

"Yes," Dallas asked before his mom got to.

"That's the answer officer, and don't worry about finding other family, she's pretty much family to me so I'll go and adopt her," Mrs. Winston told the officer. Who smiled in return when he saw Michelle holding onto Mrs. Winston.

"Okay thank you ma'am, we have your address so we'll come and check up on her, also, there's a bunch of gifts for her and Dallas in the car, where can the guys put them?" he asked.

"Under the tree," Mrs. Winston replied

Dallas glanced at Michelle and smiled, seeing a tear run down her cheek, "Sorry about your mom and dad still Chelle," he told her and held her close.

"It's alright, I wanted to show you that bad things happen to everyone, not just you Dallas, and plus, that was the start of a good family and friendship," she told him, "that's one of the happy memories."

"One of them?" he asked and she nodded, snapped her fingers and they were in front of the school.

"Fuck, not the school dance," Dallas mumbled.

"Yes, the school Dance when we were five and your aunt took us," she told him and he shook his head no, she sighed and snapped and they were at the dreaded day where his mom passed away on Christmas morning.

Ten minutes later Dallas woke up and he was back at Darry's house. He sighed and shook his head, trying to get the memory out of his head. He slowly drifted back to sleep and got woke up by laughing. He rolled ever and Two-Bit was standing there, laughing, "shut up," he mumbled.

"Nope, I came to help you out man, I'm the ghost of Christmas Present," Two-bit told him and Dallas rolled his eyes. Two-Bit snapped and they were in front of Johnny's house.

"Johnny's?" Dallas quietly asked. Two-Bit nodded, "but why here?"

"You'll find out man," Two-Bit told him and the two of them went to a window. Dallas glanced in and saw a bruised up Johnny laying in his bed crying.

Dallas watched as the door opened and his father came in and started beating the crap out of Johnny. Dallas felt helpless since he was only visiting as a Ghost.

"No, this fucking can't happen on Christmas," Dallas grumbled and they were in front of Bucks, "what?"

"Let's head in and find out," Two-Bit told Dally who followed him inside and saw five girls, two boys and an older couple along with Buck sitting around a tree.

"So Buck, happy to have your family here?" one of the girls asked and Buck nodded with a yawn. Dally chuckled when he saw that Buck had a HUGE family.

"I bet you feel bad now not paying your rent on time or the fact that you have a bigger bill here then I do," Two-Bit spoke up.

"Yeah, there doesn't look like there's many gifts under the tree," Dallas spoke up. Dally sighed and they were outside Dally's dad's place, "why here?"

"Just watch," Two-Bit told him and took him to the window. They watched as his Dad placed some gifts into a bag and sighed.

"Why the hell can't that boy of mine actually come visit on a holiday?" his dad asked, "if he's not here he's either at that hell hole Buck's or his good friend Darrel's house, I guess I'll drop these off at Darry's and see if he's there or not."

"Man, I never knew he actually cared like that," Dally spoke up, regretting calling his father a good-for-nothing drunk all those times.

Two-Bit was quiet and Dally looked around and saw that he was sitting on the couch at Darry's house. He laid down and prayed he'd actually fall asleep without another damn ghost showing up.

Two A.M. Came around and Dallas was being shook awake again, he turned and saw Steve standing there, "Ghost of what?" Dallas mumbled with a yawn.

"Christmases Yet To Come," Steve replied and the next thing Dallas knew they were in front of a house.

"No snapping?" Dallas asked and Steve shook his head no, "Good, that got annoying."

"Nice man, well lets look to see the future," Steve spoke with a chuckle.

Dallas went to the window and saw a small family sitting around a tree, "Daddy, read us 'Twas The Night Before Christmas," a little girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes called from a rocking chair, where she was sitting on her mothers lap. Dallas saw it was Michelle holding the little girl while a new born was in a blue bassinet sleeping.

"Be right there Stephy," a husky voice called. The guy came from the kitchen and Dallas saw it was an older version of himself.

"What the hell?" Dallas asked and then they were at a grave yard, "wait go back."

"Can't man, I wish I could, that was option one of your future man, this is option two, if you don't change this will happen," Steve told him and shoved him to the ground. Steve light up a smoke and Dallas saw a Headstone to a grave.

"Here Lies Dallas Allen Winston, the kid no one really cared for," Dallas read, "My friends care."

"Only your friends Dallas," Steve told him.

"What do you mean, Sylvia and Michelle do."

"Sure," was all Steve said and they were at another house. Dallas saw Sylvia, Tim and a small group of friends and Family. Sylvia was pregnant and both her and Tim were wearing wedding bands. He chuckled. Then he saw something he didn't inspect to see, Michelle came into the room, carrying a four year old and another guy Dallas recognized as a River King walked in behind her holding her hand.

"After you passed Dallas, no one really cared, as you see it's been four years, both of them ladies moved on like you never meant anything to them," Steve told him and he sighed.

"Take me back, I'm done," Dallas mumbled and Steve nodded and Dallas was back at the Curtis house. He fell asleep, thinking about what all three ghosts told him and showed him.

The next morning Dallas woke up to the clock chiming. He looked up at the clock and saw it was Six in the morning. He got up, slipped his shoes on and headed towards town. He got to a small hardware store and went inside with a smile on his face. He got a card in the mail from his grandmother, whose rich, and inside it was two-hundred dollars. Dally went inside and and saw a new tool belt. He grabbed it, not a care in the world. He went up and paid in cash for it. The guy gift wrapped it and off Dallas went to the next store.

By the time he was done he got each of the guys two gifts. He stopped at Bucks and laid a fifty on the counter with a note saying 'Buck, you need this more then I do right now, Merry Christmas man, Dallas.' He left with out Buck knowing he was there.

He went to another store and got his Dad a few gifts. He dropped the gifts off at Darry's and Pony saw him, "don't start with out me okay, I have two more stops to make," Dally told him and Pony nodded with a smile on his face. Dallas smiled back, a true, genuine smile.

Dallas went to his dad's house and went inside and his dad glanced up, shocked to see his son standing there, "Dallas?" his dad asked.

"Yeah dad, Merry Christmas," Dallas replied and handed his dad a gift, "so, Christmas breakfast first or gifts?"

"Um, wow son, this is a surprise, I can make Scrambled eggs for us, with Toast?" his dad asked and Dally nodded.

"I'll help," Dallas told him and the two of them went in to the kitchen and started breakfast.

Meanwhile Buck was cleaning the counter off, since he was closed for the day, he was having his family over for the holidays. He saw the note, picked it up and saw the fifty dollars that was there he read the note and a smile came to his face. He quickly grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He went and got his family a few more gifts, now that he can afford it.

Dallas and his father had the gifts open and they were talking, "go a head to Darry's, I know he got gifts for everyone, come back later though, we need to catch up son, and I have a surprise for you," his dad told him.

"Okay dad, I'll be home around one, have that cocoa ready," Dallas joked.

"I planned on it, oh, take the truck," his dad told him and tossed him the keys. Dallas caught them with a smile and left to go to Darry's house. It was Ten in the morning and he knew everyone would be up. He went inside and everyone was sitting around the living room.

"Morning all," Dallas greeted happily.

"Morning, what's up with the cheerfulness?" Darry asked with a smile when he saw Dally's smile.

"Just a good day actually," Dally replied and got the bag of gifts he placed inside before he went to his dads house. He pulled them out and handed each guy the two gifts each. They all gave him a confused look but opened them up.

"Wow, these are cool," they all told him, "thanks."

"Anytime guys, I had a change of heart last night and got thinking that I shouldn't ruin everyone's Christmas when I'm in a bad mood, so I told myself I need to change so I did," Dallas told them. They all smiled and Darry, Soda and Pony passed out the gifts. They opened them and enjoyed the day for a while.

Around twelve thirty,"Well I gotta get back to my dad's he has a surprise for me and I told him he and I can hang out for rest of the day today," Dallas spoke up as he put his boots back on.

"Okay, Merry Christmas Dallas," Darry told him.

"Merry Christmas man, see you all tomorrow." with that Dallas got into his dad's truck and went to his fathers house. When he got there he saw a black pickup there. He shrugged and pulled up next to it then ran inside.

"Well, cocoa's done and Dallas should be home soon," his dad's voice came from the kitchen.

"I am home dad," Dallas called and went to the kitchen. "Michelle?"

"Dallas, long time no see," she told him and hugged him. They hugged for a long time, it's been years since they last saw each other, "God I missed you Dallas, and when your dad called me up saying he wanted to surprise you this year I agreed to it."

"It's been too long Chelle," he told her and smiled, "This is a great gift for Christmas."

"There's more son," his dad told him and Dally raised his eye brows.

"I'm moving in next door," Michelle told him and they hugged even more.

"AWESOME!" Dallas called picking her up.

The day went by and they all hung out. Dallas convinced his Dad and Michelle to go over to Darry's house for a while. They got there and they all hung out for rest of the evening.

"Let's head to Buck's and see what he's up to," Two-Bit suggested.

"Naw, I heard him once say that he was going to have his family over," Dallas spoke up. Two-Bit nodded, "You honestly should go home Two-Bit, all of you but Johnny, should go to your house if you don't live here, your family is probably worried about you, yeah you might not get along with them perfectly, but it's Christmas and it's meant to be shared with family."

They all were shocked at that but Steve and Two-Bit nodded and left. Two-Bit dropped Steve off at his house, Steve slowly made his way up the steps and went inside. His dad was sitting on the couch looking at the un-opened gifts.

"Dad?" Steve asked quietly. His dad got up and went over and gave his son a hug, "Merry Christmas Dad."

"Merry Christmas son, lets open the gifts." Steve nodded in agreement and the two of them sat down and opened the gifts.

Two-Bit drove home and went inside. He gave his mom and sister both a hug and they all opened the gifts, had Christmas dinner and Two-Bit read the book 'Twas the night before Christmas' to his mom and sister. Something he's done ever since his dad walked out on them.

Johnny was sitting there and there was a knock on the door, Darry got up and slowly opened the door, "Is, is Jonathan here?" a voice came.

"Yeah, come on in miss," Darry said. She entered and saw Johnny sitting on the couch.

"Hey kid, how about coming home to see your favorite cousin?" she joked and Johnny looked up and saw his only cousin standing there. He got up and ran over to her and they hugged.

"Let's go home, but first, everyone this is my only cousin Stacey, Stacey, these are the guys I told you about that keep me away from mom and dad," Johnny introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, and thank you for keeping him away from the abuse," Stacey told the guys.

"Nice to meet you and you're welcome, we hate seeing Johnny bruised up or something," Darry told her.

"So do I, well kiddo, let's head home, there's a lot of gifts there," Stacey said and smiled towards Darry. He smiled back as they watched Johnny get the gifts he got from there. Johnny left with a smile on his face.

"That's good that he has more family there to protect him," Pony spoke up.

"Yeah really, well, let's head home son and Michelle," Dally's dad spoke up. Michelle and Dallas got their shoes on then his dad did also, "Oh Darrel, thank you for allowing Dallas to stay once and a while, but I also made a promise to myself, no more drinking."

"He's welcome over anytime, same with you and Michelle," Darry told him as they shook hands.

"Thanks son," his dad said and smiled. Darry smiled also and watched the three of them leave. He turned to his brothers and saw shocked looks on their faces, "this Christmas is a special one I guess. Dallas changes his way, Johnny gets to go home to family, Steve and Two-Bit also went home to family, we're here together as a family."

"Yeah it is a weird one, but at the same time it's a wonderful Christmas, I'm happy that Dallas and his dad made up and that they weren't arguing and also that they came here together," soda spoke up in reply.

"Yeah, I'm happy that Johnny is home for Christmas, I wonder what made Dallas change his ways all of a sudden?" Pony said.

"Who knows, he's a box of mystery," Darry laughed and the two laughed with him.

"so, how about some Hot cocoa and a movie?" Soda asked as Darry went to the kitchen.

"You read my mind, I was heading in here to do that," Darry called and Pony and Soda laughed.

Dallas was sitting there looking at a picture of him and his mom as Michelle laid on the bed asleep, "I miss her too Dallas," his dad told him from the door way of his room.

"I'm moving back in Dad, I know Buck needs the money but this is my home, not there," Dallas told his dad.

"I was hoping you'd say that bud," his dad replied and Dally smiled at the nickname Bud.

That was one shocking Christmas that no one would be able to forget. Dallas had a change of heart, Johnny got to spend it at home, Steve and his Dad made up and spent Christmas together. Two-Bit enjoyed watching his mom and sister open their gifts he got them. Buck and his family all hung out and shared Christmas together watching movies on TV.


End file.
